


Starter Tum

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Flirtatious Draco, Harry caught staring, M/M, Starter Belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry can't stop looking at Draco's cushiony new belly.** Kinky fic, lovelies so please read the tags! **
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Starter Tum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Starter Belly_.

“You’re staring again,” Draco says, raising an eyebrow at his lover. “Always got your bespectacled eyes on my belly. You’re a wizard obsessed.”

Harry blushes. He knows that he’s been caught looking but he can’t quite seem to help himself. He’s fascinated by Draco’s soft new tummy. It pokes delicately over the top of his belt, a cushiony pillow beneath his thin wool jumper. 

Draco grins, giving his paunch a friendly pat. “It’s not going anywhere,” he laughs. “You keep feeding me Treacle Tart, Potter and it’ll only get bigger.”

Harry feels his cock stir. More puddings could be arranged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
